Cuando los detectives se enferman
by L.K.M.L
Summary: Después de una larga jornada de 16 horas en el trabajo lo último que John Watson deseaba hacer era adivinar por qué razón Sherlock llevaba horas acostado en aquel sofá. Incluso tuvo que llamara al siempre ocupado Mycroft Holmes para que le ayudara a descubrirlo.


**Disclaimer: **Entre Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss yo no soy nadie, así que todos los respectivos créditos van para ellos y no para mí.

**Advertencias: **Post**-**Reichenbach así que cuidadín para los que no lo han visto. :D

**Notas: **¡Mi primer fic de Sherlock! Vi la serie en marzo de este año y la ADORÉ (¿quién no lo haría?). Desde entonces tengo una obsesión bastante fuerte con ella así que aquí estoy yo tratando de escribir y publicar mi primer fanfiction en este fandom. Quise probar algo sencillo y en plan one-shot con una temática un tanto rándom y con un caso ligerito porque no quería que éste fuera la columna de la historia sino simplemente algo para entretener a Sherlock!enfermo un ratito (sobre todo porque ya he leído otros fics sobre esta situación y me han fascinado xD). Espero que les guste y también espero que pueda publicar mi segundo fic de esta serie. ¡SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER!

**Cuando los detectives se enferman.**

Eran las nueve de la noche y John Watson luchaba para no dormirse en la cabina del taxi que lo llevaba de regreso a su departamento en Baker Street. Sin duda alguna aquella había sido una de las semanas más exigentes que recordaba en mucho tiempo. Agradeció a ningún dios en particular el hecho de que fuera viernes y que por fin tendría sábado y domingo para olvidarse del mundo y su trabajo. Laura —la doctora con la que había estado saliendo el último año— se había ido la noche anterior a un tour de dos semanas por Europa junto a su madre, por lo que él tendría el fin de semana tan libre como para no recordar que el mundo continuaba dando vueltas. Con un poco de suerte la próxima semana su horario volvería a ser de medio tiempo y se olvidaría de pasar 16 horas en el hospital como lo había estado haciendo los últimos cinco días, cubriendo el turno del doctor Williams; que para ese entonces ya debía de estar retornando de su safari en África.

"_Todo el mundo se va de vacaciones menos yo"_, pensó quejoso John mientras su mirada se adormilaba en alguna calle perdida de Londres. Si su memoria no le fallaba ese era el séptimo día que llovía en la capital; el doctor Watson no recordaba jamás algo igual; incluso empezaba añorar la calidez del sol. No le veía nada de gracia que lloviera tanto durante el frío otoño inglés.

Se frotó los ojos con ambas manos para espabilarse un poco; y se reacomodó en el asiento de la cabina mientras daba un suspiro que iba entre el cansancio y la impaciencia. El taxi iba demasiado lento. Del otro lado, el conductor oía por la radio algún partido del Manchester United contra otro equipo del que John jamás había escuchado. Tampoco es que le importara el fútbol o cualquier otro deporte. El 6-2 que indicaba el último marcador le llevó a deducir que el equipo rival era un grupo de jovencitos novatos o mediocres. _"Deducir… ¿desde cuándo me importa deducir?"_, el médico no pudo evitar sonreír ante su pensamiento. Su compañero de piso le había enseñado a mirar, escuchar y después, a intentar deducir. A veces se preguntaba qué sería de su vida si Sherlock Holmes jamás hubiera aparecido en ella. Pensar en algo como eso le deprimía bastante; sobre todo porque tales pensamientos le recordaban que hubo un tiempo en el que creyó que había perdido ese mundo para siempre. Había noches —terribles todas— en las que se veía con la mirada fija en la azotea del hospital San _Barts_ mientras veía a su amigo lanzarse al vacío. Otras veces sólo lo veía en el suelo, con el rostro manchado de sangre y su mirada perdida en la nada. Siempre sentía un nudo en la garganta al pensar en aquel momento, y muchas noches deseó cambiar esa terrible pesadilla por cualquier otro mal sueño sobre sus peores días en Afganistán. Dio un par de golpecitos al cristal lateral del taxi con su frente para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente y practicó un par de ejercicios de respiración que su terapeuta le había enseñado para intentar que el nudo en la garganta remitiera un poco. _"Sherlock está vivo"_ se repetía _"está vivo y eso es lo que importa"_.

Al poco tiempo el taxi se detuvo y John reconoció la fachada del edificio 221b. Apenas salió y el olor que provenía del Speedy's le despertó tanto el hambre que rogó para que hubiera algo mínimamente comestible en la nevera y así evitarse el arduo trabajo de cocinar. Pagó al taxista y con un ademán le invitó a quedarse con el cambio mientras sacaba las llaves de su chaqueta para abrir la puerta del edificio. La lluvia aun se cernía sobre la ciudad con gran fuerza.

Al cerrar la puerta la tranquilidad se hizo presente. El silencio agradable y lo cálido del corredor eran casi una invitación para acostarse en las escaleras sin necesidad de subir hasta su habitación. Estando allí dentro descubrió que su sueño era mucho mayor a su hambre; y decidió dirigirse automáticamente a su habitación.

Iba quitándose la chaqueta mojada cuando escuchó los inconfundibles pasos de la señora Hudson quien bajaba apresurada las escaleras.

—Oh, John, cariño. Qué bueno que has llegado —dijo la mujer con impaciencia.

—Lamento llegar tarde. Hubo una emergencia de última hora y el taxista era el conductor más lento de Reino Unido. Creo que hoy pasaré totalmente de ver el programa de las diez, así que… discúlpeme —John levantó la mirada hacía las escaleras para encontrarse con la señora Hudson quien bajaba de la segunda planta enfundada en su bata de dormir; se le notaba algo afligida y el médico reconoció aquel gesto que solía utilizar cuando algo le preocupaba—. ¿Qué le pasa?

—Oh no, cielo, no se trata de mi —añadió la anciana bajando un poco la voz y mirando de nuevo a la planta alta—. Se trata de Sherlock.

—¿Qué sucede con él?

—Ojalá lo supiera —agregó la casera encogiéndose de hombros y arrastrando a John escalera arriba—. Llegó esta tarde de Escocia. Todavía está con ese caso del asesino del primo del exembajador.

—Ya veo. —Watson intentaba no tropezarse con cada escalón que subía; se sentía tan cansado que apenas recordaba como subir los peldaños— ¿Por fin descubrió quién lo mató?

—¡No lo sé, cariño! Ese es el problema; no ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde que llegó. Nada. ¡Se acostó en el sofá de la sala con la ropa mojada y no se ha movido de allí desde hace cuatro horas! Ha estado tosiendo y podría jurar que tiene fiebre pero temo acercarme. No le gusta que lo toquen y tú lo sabes.

Conforme iban subiendo los escalones, la señora Hudson bajaba más la voz, al grado que John tenía que agacharse para escuchar lo que la mujer decía.

Sherlock Holmes había pasado los últimos cinco días en Escocia, atendiendo el presunto asesinato del primo de un popular político inglés y cuyas constantes riñas entre ambos habían apuntado todos los reflectores al propio exembajador como el posible asesino. Sherlock, por otro lado, aseguraba que éste hombre no tenía nada qué ver con la muerte de su primo, y que el asesino era alguien que probablemente regresaría a la escena del crimen —la casa de campo de la familia—, para tratar de limpiar cada pequeño rastro que pudiera conducir a la policía con el verdadero culpable. Sherlock le había pedido a John que le acompañara, pero este se negó argumentando que tenía el compromiso de cubrir las vacaciones del doctor Williams, a lo que amigo reprochó con un discurso de cinco largos minutos sobre lo aburrido que resultaba la rutina de los humanos neurotípicos.

Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, el último mensaje que había recibido de Sherlock había sido hace más de 24 horas, y sólo mencionaba secamente que el clima de Escocia era tan malo como el de Londres. Un mensaje que John decidió ignorar.

Al abrir la puerta del piso, el médico sintió una extraña pesadez en el ambiente. A veces le impresionaba sentir aquella clase de cosas, pero sólo había dos personas en el mundo que podrían cargar el entorno con esa clase energía proveniente de sabe dios dónde y esos eran los hermanos Holmes. Por suerte, en ese momento sólo tendría que soportar a uno. El departamento estaba impecable. Tan limpio y pulcro como había estado toda la semana. La ausencia del detective en todo ese tiempo sin duda era evidente.

Su mirada rápidamente se situó a la izquierda de la sala donde pudo divisar a Sherlock acostado en el sofá. John lanzó un suspiro de resignación al reconocer aquella posición que solía utilizar cuando se molestaba con él, con la señora Hudson o con todo el mundo. Estaba hecho un ovillo, en posición fetal; dándole la espalda a la sala y de paso a toda Europa.

—¿Sherlock? —John no se movió del marco de la puerta y se limitó a esperar una respuesta que jamás llegó.

—Ya le pedí disculpas por limpiar el departamento sin su consentimiento —añadió culposa la anciana mientras se ubicaba también en la entrada del piso—; pero no me dijo nada.

—Oh no, señora Hudson —le reprochó John con condescendencia y levantando la voz para que Sherlock le escuchara—. Lo que usted hace es algo que _él_, más que nadie, debería apreciar. No es su trabajo recoger las porquerías que deja regadas por toda la estancia. No pida disculpas por algo así... ¡Un '_gracias'_ de vez en cuando no te vendría mal, Sherlock!

Pero el detective ni se inmutó. John empezaba a preguntarse qué le habría molestado a su compañero. La limpieza total del piso podría ser un motivo; pero también pudo ser el hecho de que él no le respondiera el mensaje de texto sobre el clima escoces. Sherlock Holmes solía molestarse por cosas tan triviales que cualquier opción era factible.

—Yo pienso que está enfermo, John. Y esa ropa mojada lo va a enfermar más.

La inquietud de su casera hizo que el médico se acercara más al sillón. Holmes ni siquiera se había quitado su chaqueta; tampoco los guantes, ni los botines que solía utilizar los días lluviosos como aquel.

—Amigo, ¿estás molesto o te sientes mal? —Otra vez silencio total; John se acercó más y se sentó en la mesita de madera que había en el centro de la sala, justo enfrente del mueble donde Sherlock se encontraba.

Al cabo de unos largos segundos el detective por fin contestó:

—Estoy bien. Déjenme en paz.

Bastante seco y directo como para saber qué le pasaba exactamente, pero John percibió su voz afónica y a esa distancia hasta le veía temblar.

—No te creo. Permíteme —el doctor extendió su brazo hacía el rostro de su compañero y tocó la mejilla izquierda con el dorso de la mano; después le quitó un par de rizos negros de la frente y repitió el procedimiento; estaba ardiendo—. Sherlock, tienes demasiada fiebre.

Puso énfasis en la frase pero Holmes ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Tienes que cambiarte de ropa, cariño —insistió con ternura la señora Hudson.

—Dije que estoy bien —manifestó de nueva cuenta mientras hundía su rostro entre el cojín sobre el que apoyaba su cabeza y el respaldo del sillón—. Y estoy ocupado, también.

—¡¿Ocupado?! —a John no le cabía en la cabeza cuántas justificaciones ponía Sherlock para aplazar ciertas cosas inevitables, por muy tontas que éstas fueran. —¡No estás haciendo nada! ¡Estás acostado en este lugar con una fiebre que podría jurar supera los 40°c! ¿Sabes lo peligroso que eso puede ser?

—¡Déjenme en paz! —sentenció el detective; no subió el tono de su voz, y si lo hizo no se notó, pero tanto John como la señora Hudson intercambiaron una mirada que indicaba preocupación e impaciencia.

—¡Maldición, Sherlock, levántate de ahí y cámbiate de ropa de una puñetera vez!

—No.

—¡Entonces… vete al diablo! —John se levantó iracundo de la mesita de la sala y se sintió ridículo de tener que hablarle así a un adulto que sobrepasaba ya los treinta años. —¡Pareces un niño con una rabieta!

Al detective pareció no importarle el comentario del médico y siguió en la misma posición sin moverse en lo absoluto. John, por su parte, se dirigió a la cocina, atravesó el pasillo del baño y llegó a la habitación de Sherlock seguido por la señora Hudson.

—Tienes que convencerlo de que se levante, John —la señora Hudson se acercó a la cómoda donde se encontraba la ropa de Sherlock y empezó a sacar un cambio de dormir junto a su bata favorita—. Un buen baño le vendría bien; ya después tendrá tiempo de resolver misterios y asesinatos.

John, quien había estado caminando de un lado a otro desde que entró al dormitorio, se detuvo al escuchar el comentario de su casera y un destello de dudas apareció en su rostro.

—Tal vez sea eso, señora Hudson —señaló con convicción—. Tal vez está molesto porque no ha logrado resolver el caso... O pero aun, tal vez alguien lo resolvió por él.

—Oh, pobre Sherlock, eso sería muy triste. —Watson pudo ver el gesto de ternura que apreció en la anciana. Muchas veces creía que la señora Hudson había sido más madre para Sherlock que su propia madre biológica, a la que (por suerte) no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer todavía (y esperaba jamás conocer).

Le devolvió una cálida sonrisa a su casera y después ocultó el gesto rematando lo infantil que resultaba la actitud del detective en situaciones como esa.

—Hablaré con Mycroft —añadió mientras sacaba el teléfono móvil y se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación para cerrarla lentamente, tratando de que Sherlock no notara que ambos estaban metidos en su recámara; algo que realmente le molestaba—. Quizá él pueda ayudarme.

Sólo quizá.

La señora Hudson se sentó al borde lateral de la cama mientras John seleccionaba una marcación rápida al número de Mycroft Holmes. Al cabo de cinco pitidos su inconfundible voz brotaba al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Doctor John Watson, qué milagro! —contestó el hombre con un tono, no fingido, pero sí sobreactuado.

—Déjate de formalidades, Mycroft; necesito tu ayuda.

—Me alegro que me llames —dijo bajando el entusiasmo de su voz—, pero este no es el mejor momento, ¿sabes? Tenemos una reunión de emergencia con políticos de Medio Oriente.

—Y eso es algo que a mi me importa un comino. Es algo sobre tu hermano.

—Entiendo que te saque de quicios. Sólo ten un poco de paciencia y ya se le pasará. A veces le gusta mmm… ¿dramatizar? Tengo que dejarte, estamos en una crisis con países árabes y créeme que no te gustaría saber cómo actúan cuando no les prestamos toda la atención a sus propuestas y peticiones.

—¡Tu hermano está enfermo, Mycroft! —Respondió John un tanto alterado, intentado no subir mucho la voz— ¡Al carajo Medio Oriente! ¡Como veterano de Afganistán he peleado _contra_ ellos y _con_ ellos y puedo asegurarte que son unos ángeles islámicos comparados con el sociópata de tu hermano! ¡Sólo dame un mísero consejo! ¡Hace años me ofrecías dinero para vigilarle de cerca y mantenerte informado de lo que hacía! ¡Me hubieras ofrecido un maldito manual de cómo entenderlo!

Del otro lado de la línea el silencio fue tal que por un momento John temió que Mycroft le hubiera colgado. Al cabo de unos segundos que a él le parecieron eternos el mayor de los Holmes contestó:

—Dame un momento para salir de la sala de reuniones, ¿quieres?

—Bien —respondió el soldado más relajado.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la voz se escuchara de nuevo.

—Ahora dime, qué sucede con Sherlock. Y sé breve, por favor; sólo tengo cinco minutos para atenderte.

—Está enfermo.

—Bueno, eso fue demasiado breve —agregó Mycroft con cierta ironía en la voz—. Más detalles, por favor.

—Está enfermo y no sé qué hacer —contestó con resignación John.

Una risilla seca brotó del auricular.

—¿Y usted, doctor Watson, me está preguntando a mí qué hacer con una persona enferma? No fui yo quien estudio medicina, ¿verdad?

John se armó de paciencia para no gritarle de nuevo.

—Te estoy preguntando qué es lo que hacías tú, tu madre, tu padre, tu familia, o cualquier persona mínimamente relacionada con Sherlock, cuando éste se enfermaba.

Los largos silencios que hacía el mayor de los Holmes empezaban a hartarle.

—¿Qué está haciendo en este momento?

—Llegó esta tarde de Escocia, completamente mojado y se acostó en el sillón. Es todo lo que ha hecho.

—Sigue con el caso del embajador ¿verdad? No ha descubierto quién lo mató.

—Bueno, no me quiere decir nada, dice que todo está bien —contestó el médico con cierto aire de confusión—; así que no sé si realmente ya lo descubrió o alguien lo descubrió por él.

—No era una pregunta, John —atajó Mycroft con sequedad—, era una afirmación: mi hermano no ha descubierto quién mató a ese hombre. Pero no te desesperes, déjalo ahí en el sofá y ya lo descubrirá.

—¡¿Qué?! —la decepción de Watson era evidente— ¡Mycroft, está ardiendo en fiebre, está temblando…!

—¡ESTÁ PENSANDO! —Sentenció el hombre levantando un poco su tono para que el amigo de su hermano le escuchara— Está pensando y tú, más que nadie, sabes que a él no le gusta que lo molesten cuando está en su… ¿cómo lo llama?... ¿_Palacio mental_?

—No, no, no; esa no es la postura que él utiliza para pensar. Usualmente junta sus manos como si estuviera haciendo una oración y después suelta sus verborreas y deducciones. Esta posición es la que utiliza cuando está molesto con algo o con alguien.

—Y también es la postura que utiliza cuando está pensando y está enfermo —señaló Holmes del otro lado de la línea—. ¿No ves un patrón en esto, John?

Watson estuvo a punto de ponerse a pensar en lo que él trataba de decirle pero se rindió rápidamente. Recordó los cinco minutos que se le habían dado para exponer su duda y respondió con un seco: _No_.

—Te lo explicaré rápido; se me acaba el tiempo. Sherlock _no puede_, escúchame bien John, _no puede_ estar pensando y estar enfermo a la vez. Son dos estados incompatibles para él. Su cuerpo le dice a gritos que se siente mal pero su mente no lo capta, ¿me entiendes? No lo vas a sacar de ese sofá hasta que por fin de con la respuesta de quién mató al primo del exembajador. Eso puede ser en una hora o en cinco. Puede ser esta misma noche o puede ser mañana. No querrás, por nada de lo mundo, sacarlo de sus pensamiento porque, créeme, si lo haces tu vida corre peligro. No es broma, John. No es una exageración, tampoco. ¿Sabes cuál es mi consejo? Vete a dormir. Mi hermano te pedirá ayuda, sí, pero no en este momento… Dale ese mismo consejo a la señora Hudson; apostaría mi vida a que está ahí a tu lado… Y salgan sigilosamente de la habitación de Sherlock; no le gustan que se metan en su recámara… Tengo que colgar, ha llegado el Primer Ministro de Pakistán.

La confusión de John era mayor; aquello había sido el consejo más raro que había recibido en mucho tiempo. Se le quedó viendo largo rato al móvil mientras se preguntaba si era posible que existieran dos personas más incomprensibles en el mundo que esos dos hombres.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —la preocupada señora Hudson se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta— ¿Algún consejo?

—Dijo que… lo dejáramos en el sofá. Qué… no lo interrumpiéramos —el médico aun se sentía confundido.

—¡¿Qué?! No podemos hacer eso. Se enfermará más.

—¿Qué más podemos hacer, señora Hudson? Mycroft me ha dicho que por nada del mundo lo intentemos sacar de aquí. Al parecer sucederá un cataclismo mundial si lo hacemos… o algo así —la mirada confundida de John volvió a posarse sobre su móvil, como si aquello fuera a sacarle las dudas de su cabeza—. Yo… lo siento, pero no puedo más, creo me iré a dormir. Debería hacer lo mismo usted.

Ambos salieron de la habitación tan sigilosamente como entraron y trataron de no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta del dormitorio vacío.

—Pondré su ropa en el baño. Tal vez en el transcurso de la noche le apetezca darse una ducha.

John asintió ante el comentario de la señora Hudson y, mientras ella se introducía en el cuarto de servicio, él abría la nevera para intentar encontrar algo de comida.

Dedos humanos en bolsas herméticas; ojos reales en frascos de vidrio; ¿eso que estaba en el segundo nivel era un hígado?; un par de cervezas, un té helado, algo que se asemejaba a intestinos —_ojalá sean de animal_, pensó—. Una manzana; un durazno; ¿un limón? Tomó la manzana (que era lo que se veía en mejor estado) y el té helado. Con un puntazo del pie cerró la puerta de la nevera justo en el instante que su casera llegaba a la cocina y los dos se dirigieron a la sala. Sherlock seguía en la misma posición en que lo habían dejado. Ambos se dedicaron una mirada intranquila pero John se encogió de hombros restando importancia a la actitud del detective.

—Vámonos a dormir, señora Hudson.

—Me quedaré con él —expresó la anciana mientras se sentaba en el sofá individual de John, al otro extremo de la sala.

—Oh, no, señora Hudson. No es necesario que haga eso; él estará bien mientras usted dormirá incómoda en ese lugar.

La casera negó con la cabeza mientras John hablaba, y tomó un libro que reposaba en la mesita que tenía al lado.

—Me quedaré con él, cariño. Tal vez se le ofrezca algo en par de horas. Además no tengo sueño y esta novela histórica… —dijo señalando el libro— es preciosa. ¿No la has leído?

—No, la verdad no —lo cierto es que John ni siquiera había alcanzado a leer el título del libro; tenía la vista tan cansada que empezaba a ver todo el entorno un tanto borroso—. Si le da sueño váyase a su habitación, ¿me entiende?

La señora Hudson le sonrió con ternura y afirmó levemente.

—Buenas noches, John.

—Buenas noches. —Estuvo a punto de partir rumbo a su recámara pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y vio a su compañero una vez más. —Sherlock… si me necesitas estaré arriba, ¿ok?

Silencio.

Al cabo de varios segundos y de un leve ataque de tos, el detective respondió:

—Estoy bien, John ¿para qué habría de necesitarte?

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo —mencionó Watson con sarcasmo mientras salía al pasillo—. Tú nunca me necesitas.

Se despertó con un sobresalto sin entender muy bien el por qué. No recordaba haber tenido alguna pesadilla y toda su habitación estaba en silencio. El golpeteo constante de las gotas de lluvia sobre la ventana era lo único que lograba producir algo de ruido; aun así su corazón latía a mil por hora. Sensaciones como esa le recordaban aquellos días en Afganistán, donde demasiadas veces despertaba con terribles ataques de ansiedad y pánico en medio de aquellas oscuras madrugadas. No era una situación agradable y siempre terminaba sintiéndose estúpido al no saber el motivo de tales episodios.

Se sentó en su cama para tranquilizarse un poco y tomó un sorbo de agua del vaso que descansaba en su mesita de noche. El reloj digital marcaba las 5:38 am. Lo cierto era que ya no tenía sueño. El haber ido a dormir alrededor de las diez sin duda había ayudado bastante. El cansancio se había ido y el solo hecho de pensar que tenía todo el fin de semana libre le hizo sentir agradablemente bien.

Al cabo de un par de minutos escuchó unos leves golpes en la puerta de la habitación. Fueron tan bajos que en un principio pensó que era su imaginación o algún tipo de basura impactando en la ventana impulsada por el viento. Pero el sonido se repitió otra vez. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Fue entonces cuando recordó el estado de salud de Sherlock y a la señora Hudson sentada en la sala. Encendió la lámpara que tenía a un lado y se levantó de la cama rumbo a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con Sherlock parado justo enfrente de él. Se le notaba bastante agotado.

—Sherlock, ¿estás bien?

—Fue el perro, John.

—¿El perro? —lo cierto era que no tenía la menor idea de lo que su amigo estaba hablando.

—El perro de la familia fue quien mató al primo del embajador —susurró el detective. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación de su compañero y aunque éste intentaba adivinarlo sabía que aquello poco importaba.

—¿El perro de la familia lo mató? No, Sherlock, estás enfermo y estás delirando. Eso es lo que sucede.

—Fue él, John. Todo coincide.

Quería protestar, en verdad quería hacerlo. Le hubiera gustado callarle y decirle que todo lo que estaba diciendo carecía de sentido; e incluso pensó en intentar explicarle en qué consiste el delirio febril pero Watson reconoció de inmediato aquel destello en la mirada de su amigo. Era el de la verdad definitiva detrás del crimen sin respuesta y detenerle o intentar contradecirle sería en vano. Decidió armarse de paciencia y escucharlo.

—Bien, explícamelo.

Sherlock tardó otro par de segundos en hablar sin quitar su mirada de aquel punto muerto en la habitación de John.

—No hubo testigos visuales, sólo oyentes. Todos coinciden en que el señor Joseph Kimmer salió al patio trasero de la finca alrededor de las nueve de la mañana acompañado de su perro, un Yorkshire Terrier de 7 años. Según la servidumbre de la familia y la propia familia señalan que el señor Kimmer no iba de caza, sino únicamente a practicar su tiro al aíre libre. Sus familiares decidieron tomar el desayuno afuera, cerca de la vivienda, pero lejos del hombre asesinado, quien no estaba a la vista de ellos porque estaba detrás de unos grandes arbustos y por lo menos a 20 metros del resto. Los oyentes relatan que aproximadamente 15 ó 20 minutos después de que Joseph se fue, le escucharon hablar alegremente con _alguien_ y todos intuyeron que se trataba de su primo, el exembajador Richard Kimmer quien se encontraba en la cabaña de visitas de la finca; cincuenta metros lejos de la casa principal y detrás, precisamente, de los inmensos arbustos que tapaban la vista. Al poco tiempo se escuchó otro disparo, el último, y fue cuando el perro salió corriendo de entre los arbustos y se metió directamente a la vivienda, porque estaba asustado. Algo lo había asustado pero _¿qué?_ Cuando los familiares se levantan de sus asientos para ver lo que había ocurrido se topan con Richard Kimmer quien venía detrás de esos arbustos también, al igual que el perro. Confiesa que alguien le ha disparado a su primo pero no supo _quién_ lo había hecho porque no había vista nadie cerca de su primo. Indagatorias posteriores señalan que el arma de Joseph estaba a dos metros de su cuerpo por lo que, aunado a las risas que escucharon los testigos, descartaría el suicidio a pesar de que, efectivamente la bala provenía de esa arma y a que sus huellas dactilares eras las únicas que se encontraron en el gatillo. La culpabilidad de Richard Kimmer era evidente para muchos porque traía guantes y estaba mucho más cerca del área donde su primo cayó muerto; eso lo ubicaba como el principal sospechoso aunque él negaba si quiera haber visto el momento en que el gatillo fue disparado y desde qué ángulo. Pero él no era el culpable. Yo no sabía cómo comprobarlo pero hace un momento he recordado la decena de fotografías que tenía el señor Joseph Kimmer en su oficina privada. Imágenes y más imágenes de él y su perro quien tenía la mala costumbre de pararse en dos patas apoyándose en las piernas de su dueño porque al parecer le fascinaba que lo cargaran o que lo acariciaran. Pensando todo con más detenimiento una serie de malas circunstancias pudieron provocar el accidente que le quitó la vida a ese hombre. Su perro pedía una caricia mientras el lanzaba un último disparo al horizonte; su perro vuelve a insistirle. Kimmer le habla, se ríe con el perro. Los humanos hacen eso, nunca lo he entendido pero siempre lo hacen. Deja el rifle a sus pies pero no le pone el seguro y lo sostiene con una mano mientras con la otra intenta acariciar al perro; el perro se emociona, brinca, salta y en un momento inesperado golpea el gatillo del arma con alguna de sus patas; el disparo atraviesa el rostro de Kimmer, el perro se asusta y trata de correr; el arma se le queda atorada en la correa; se desprende dos metros más adelante; el perro sigue corriendo; Richard Kimmer llega a la escena; no sabe lo que ha pasado; corre por ayuda y jura que él no ha sido porque, efectivamente John, él no ha sido. Caso cerrado.

El doctor John Watson no había entendido ni la mitad de todo el verbo que Sherlock Holmes acaba de soltar frente a él. Aun no le cabía en la cabeza cómo era posible que tuviera fuerzas para recitar semejante monólogo cuando debería estar convaleciente.

—Eh… OK—pronunció en medio de un tartamudeo tonto mientras se aclaraba la garganta—. Ahora querrás descansar ¿verdad?

Sherlock seguía mirando a la nada.

—Tengo que avisarle a Lestrade.

—Son las cinco de la mañana; no puedes molestarlo a esta hora.

—¿Por qué no? Siempre lo hago.

—¡Por qué no, Sherlock! ¿En verdad no te sientes mal?

El detective no respondió. Fijó su mira al otro lado de la habitación de John y se quedó en silencio otro tiempo más. Su amigo se preguntaba qué demonios le pasaba por la cabeza, pero en el fondo sabía que jamás podría respondérselo. Tenía el cabello mojado y los ojos y el rostro irritados por tanta fiebre.

—John, creo que… —pronunció al cabo de varios segundos—me siento mal.

—¿En serio? Creí que era imposible que el increíble Sherlock Holmes se sintiera mal —contestó el médico con sarcasmo—. Es normal que te sientas así; tienes demasiada fiebre.

—¿Tengo fiebre?

—¡Te lo dije hace 7 horas!

—No lo recuerdo.

—Tú no recuerdas cosas tan superficiales como estas —objetó John con resignación—. Necesitas tomar una ducha, Sherlock.

—¿Por qué? Son las cinco de la madrugada.

—Y aunque fueran las tres, necesitas una larga ducha para bajarte esa fiebre. Es peligroso que te quedes con la ropa húmeda y totalmente abrigado.

John tomó su amigo del brazo y le obligó a darse la vuelta para que empezara a bajar las escaleras, algo que Sherlock hizo sin rechistar aunque despacio y con desgana.

—¿Qué hace la señora Hudson aquí? —preguntó el detective casi en un susurro intangible mientras entraban por la puerta de la sala.

La casera se encontraba plácidamente dormida en el sillón de John, con un libro abierto que reposaba sobre su pecho.

—Estaba cuidándote.

—¿Dormida?

—Deberías agradecerle —le riñó—. Incluso dejó una muda de ropa en el baño por si te despertabas en la madrugada.

El médico empujó a su amigo hasta el cuarto de baño y le cerró la puerta sin que éste tuviera tiempo de replicar; pero al cabo de un par de minutos la voz un tanto afónica de Sherlock brotó del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Con agua caliente, John?

—¡Estás loco! ¡Con agua tibia!

—¡Pero tengo frío!

—¡Dije agua tibia, no helada, idiota! Creo que ya estás algo grandecito para notar la diferencia, ¿no?

—Tengo fiebre; en este momento mi percepción de lo tibio, caliente y helado es relativa.

Watson decidió no contestar al comentario de su amigo y se dirigió a la cocina por una taza de café.

15 minutos. 20 minutos. 30 minutos. 35 minutos; John seguía escuchando caer el agua de la ducha. Dio un par de golpes a la puerta pero no hubo respuesta.

—¿Sherlock, está todo bien?

—Dijiste que tenía que ser una larga ducha, no especificaste cuánto tiempo.

—¡Llevas allí 40 minutos; sal ya!

Sherlock salió del cuarto de baño cuando John ponía una manta para cubrir un poco a la señora Hudson. El departamento estaba muy helado y afuera aun se escuchaba la lluvia caer. El detective se fue directamente a su habitación. Para cuando John llegó allí Sherlock ya se había metido a la cama y tapado con un gran edredón de pies a cabeza.

—No hagas eso.

—¿Hacer qué?

Pero Watson no respondió; tomó el edredón y se lo quitó de la cama para que su amigo no se le ocurriera usarlo de nuevo; a cambio le lanzó una delgada sábana que se encontraba en el sillón de cuero que estaba al extremo de la habitación. Sherlock no protestó; se acostó de lado y abrazó una almohada que tenía a su izquierda.

—John, creo que voy a morir.

—¿Otra vez? —bromeó su amigo mientras se acercaba a él y ponía una toalla húmeda sobre su cabeza. —No vas a morir, Sherlock, es sólo un resfriado.

—Nunca antes me había enfermado; es horrible.

—Eso es casi imposible.

—Si alguna vez me enfermé, John, lo suprimí —una respuesta que su compañero ya esperaba y que se limitó a ignorar—. ¿Para qué le has hablado a Mycroft?

John se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta de Sherlock. En verdad creía que no había notado o _sentido_ que tanto él como la señora Hudson habrían entrado a su habitación. El médico se había sentado en el sillón individual de cuero y se _divertía_ tratando de ponerle orden a un cubo de Rubik.

—¿Por qué crees que he llamado a Mycroft?

—No es que lo crea; lo has hecho. Te has metido a _mi_ habitación para realizar una llamada con _tu_ móvil.

—¡Eso no significa que haya llamado a tu hermano! —se defendió Watson.

—De hecho sí —le respondió Sherlock con una voz un tanto agotada—. Si hubieras llamado a Harriet o a Sarah…

—Laura— le corrigió.

—… habrías ido a tu habitación; pero te has metido a la mía y haz cerrado la puerta. Le has hablado a Mycroft... A él o a mi madre pero sé que no sabes dónde localizar a mi madre. Así qué… ¿para qué le has hablado a Mycroft?

Sherlock no vio el gesto que hizo John ante su absurda —y realista— deducción pero iba entre la decepción y la resignación. No se le pueden guardar secretos a ese hombre. Parecería que nada se le escapa y Watson ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

—Le llamé para preguntarle qué hacían contigo cuando estabas enfermo.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho?

—Que no te molestara, que te dejara en tu _palacio mental_ hasta que resolvieras el crimen. Y eso así.

El detective se quedó callado por un largo rato. John —quien sólo había conseguido revolver más el cubo mágico hasta dejarlo indescifrable— pensó que se había quedado dormido.

—John, si me duermo no olvides decirle a Lestrade lo del caso, ¿está bien?

—Se lo diré, Sherlock.

—Dile que liberen al exembajador y encarcelen al perro.

—¡No pueden encarcelar a un perro!

—¿No? ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó con una genuina decepción en su voz— Deberían.

—Cierra la boca —le riño John mientras dejaba de lado el cubo que ya comenzaba a hartarlo—. Mycroft tenía razón al fin y al cabo.

—Sobré qué —cuestionó Sherlock quitándose la toalla que tenía en la cabeza y lanzándosela a su amigo— ¡Esto me molesta para dormir, John!

—Sobre el hecho de que no eres capaz de pensar en la solución de un crimen y pensar que estás enfermo al mismo tiempo. Así es como funciona tu mente ¿no? La enfermedad es algo tan superficial, tan tonto y absurdo cuando tienes algo más interesante entre manos que no te da tiempo de pensar en lo ridículo que significa _sentirte_ enfermo. Tienes que cerrar el círculo perfecto de un crimen para después preocuparte por tu salud. Y cuando todo eso termina te dedicadas suprimir los recuerdos de tu enfermedad y guardas en la memoria todos los casos que has resuelto junto con los datos de aquellos que están pendientes. Los recuerdas cada uno de ellos; con todos sus detalles y sus errores. Víctimas y culpables. ¿Verdad?

Pero Sherlock no contestó. Pudo haberse quedado dormido o pudo simplemente omitir cualquier comentario sobre lo que su amigo había dicho porque sabía que tenía razón. Para John Watson, Sherlock Holmes siempre era y seguiría siendo un misterio. A él no le molestaba en lo absoluto; de hecho, esa fue una de las principales razones por las que decidió compartir un piso con él. Era tan excéntrico, tan poco habitual, tan diferente a todo lo que él había conocido antes y, aun así, sentía agradable el hecho de poder convivir con él y su altanería. A pesar de todo el surrealismo gratuito de estar en una casa donde había partes de cuerpos humanos en la nevera y una cocina que se asemejaba más a un laboratorio moderno de alquimia que a otra cosa. ¿Qué sería de su vida sin Sherlock Holmes? No lo sabía y a pesar de todo lo vivido en los últimos meses no estaba dispuesto a intentar averiguarlo.


End file.
